Put a ring on it
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Kurt pede Mercedes em casamento. Essa fic não tem romance, é só amizade, oks? Vamos lá, eu sei que você está curioso.


Titulo: Put a ring on it  
Autora:Naylas2  
Classificação: PG  
Categoria: Muuuuuuuuuuuuitos anos depois, quando nossos gleeks lindos estam na faixa dos 25 anos. =p  
Advertência: só um palavrão  
Capítulos: one-shot  
Completa?[X] Sim [ ] Não  
Resumo: Kurt pede mercedes em casamento.  
N/A: Não, não é nada do que vocês estão pensando! Não tem nenhum romance na fic, ok? É só amizade!

XXX  
Quinn estava tendo um dos dias mais bizarros de sua vida. Há exatas duas horas atrás, ela estava animadíssima com as notícias do nascimento de sua afilhada, ganhara uma desculpa para sair do trabalho mais cedo e acabar de contar como invejava o relacionamento perfeito que sua amiga Mercedes Jones tinha com o seu príncipe encantado Mark Shepard para uma de suas clientes. Exceto que... Aparentemente, o relacionamento deles não era tão perfeito assim. Porque Mark - Filho da puta, cachorro, maldito, estúpido, babaca - Shepard abandonara sua amiga com a filha recém-nascida com o pretexto de ter encontrado alguém melhor. E droga, Quinn sabia o quanto era difícil ser uma mãe solteira. Mercedes não merecia isso, ninguém merecia isso. Então em poucos segundo ela chegou no hospital pronta para oferecer seu ombro para a amiga chorar só que... Mercedes não chorou. Nenhuma vez. Ela apenas ficava calada, com o olhar fixo no chão e Quinn a imitava, sem ter a menor idéia do que fazer. Ela até sugeriu que elas devessem ligar para Kurt - porque ele saberia o que fazer - mas a outra afirmou que não queria estragar o ensaio dele. A loira suspirou fundo e esperou, porque... O que mais ela poderia fazer? Levantou-se e foi pegar um pouco de água, ainda imersa em seus pensamentos. De repente ouviu seu nome ser chamado e virou-se na direção da voz.  
- Quinn! Graças a Deus! - E não era ninguém menos do que Kurt Hummel a vários metros dela, acenando fervorosamente, com uma peruca loira e despenteada, calças rasgadas e o símbolo hippie estampado na camisa. Provavelmente o ensaio para "Hair" foi com figurino.  
Três palavras descreveriam bem esse momento:  
Oh. Meu. Deus.  
- Eu vim o mais rápido que pude! Mark me mandou uma mensagem me contando mas o maldito não atende o celular.  
- Espera! Mark... Mark ligou pra você? - Ela perguntou pausadamente  
- Ele me mandou uma mensagem. - Kurt repetiu bem devagar, como se estivesse explicando para uma criança. - Pedindo pra eu vir encontrar a Cedes aqui. Mas ele não me falou mais nada! Por que nenhuma de vocês me avisaram? O que aconteceu? - Perguntou percebendo a cara triste de Quinn.  
- Kurt. Eu preciso que você me escute com atenção.  
E ela começou a contar.  
XXX  
- Hey, Cedes. - Kurt entrou no quarto, meio relutante.  
Quinn entrou atrás dele mais perdida do que já estava. Conforme ia contando o que acontecera, ela imaginou que o amigo ia surtar, começar a andar na direção do quarto e praticamente cuspir na cara de Mercedes que ela era boa demais pra ele, como Kurt avisou, desde o primeiro encontro deles. Mas não. Ele sentou-se ao lado da cama dela, assentindo com a cabeça quando Mercedes o cumprimentou e os dois ficaram a olhar para o chão.  
_QUAL O PROBLEMA DELES?__  
__Tá, Mercedes acabou de ser chutada pelo marido. Mas então... QUAL O PROBLEMA DELE?_  
De pessoa que não sabia o que fazer já bastava ela!  
Balançando a cabeça ela se levantou e saiu da sala, com o pretexto de pegar mais um copo de água. Se continuar assim, daqui a pouco teriam uns vinte lá dentro.  
- Oh, Cedes, eu sinto muito. - Kurt sentou-se na cama da amiga e passou um braço ao redor dela, puxando-a para um abraço.  
- Está bem, Kurt. Você pode dizer "eu avisei" porque... Você avisou. Mas como você... - A voz dela falhou um pouco por causa de um soluço.  
- Ele não é bom o suficiente pra você. Ninguém é bom o suficiente pra você, além de mim, é claro.  
Isso a fez rir um pouquinho.  
- Nós estávamos brigando muito por coisas muito bobas mas eu pensei que com... com o bebê ele... Que as coisas iam melhorar, que íamos nos unir. - Mercedes ainda tentava conter o choro. - Eu sou uma idiota, não sou?  
- Todos somos idiotas quando gostamos de alguém.  
De novo ela riu, mas a risada logo foi substituída por soluços.  
- Está tudo bem, você pode chorar, querida.  
- Eu não quero chorar! - Ela praticamente gritou. - Voce me conhece, Kurt. E você sabe o quanto o papel de "sofredora" não combina comigo e... e...  
- E chorar muito te dá rugas precoce. - Ele completou.  
Mercedes assentiu com a cabeça fervorosamente.  
- Mas agora não tem problema, Cedes. Eu prometo não contar pra ninguém! - Levantou as mãos para mostrar que não estava cruzando os dedos.  
- Sabe... eu até entendo ele ter me abandonado...  
- Nunca diga isso! - Kurt gritou horrorizado.  
- Mas como ele pôde fazer isso com ela? - Ignorando completamente o comentário do outro, apontou para o bebê que dormia tranquilamente no bercinho ao lado. - Ela é tão bonita.  
Pela primeira vez desde que entrou no quarto, Kurt se aproximou do bercinho.  
- Ela não puxou o nariz dele, graças a deus. - Sussurrou para si mesmo. - Já pensou em um nome?  
- Nós... - Droga, cada vez que falava essa palavra doía. - ficamos de decidir depois que ela nascesse mas... agora... eu...  
- Você não precisa pensar nisso agora, Cedes. - Ele voltou para o lado dela e Mercedes repousou a cabeça no ombro dele.  
- Mas droga, como, como ele pôde fazer isso com ela? Ela não merece ficar sem um pai! Não merece.  
- Bom, ela não precisa ter esse destino. - Kurt acomodou-se na cama de modo a ficar frente a frente com a amiga.  
- O que você quer dizer?  
- Você está vendo isso, Cedes? - Kurt levantou a mão direita a apontou para o dedo anelar, como se fosse começar a dançar "single ladies". - Eu quero que você me ponha um anel.  
- O QUÊ?  
- Eu sei que não é o melhor pedido de casamento mas foi o melhor que eu pude pensar agora. Quero dizer... você definitivamente merece mais e se eu tivesse tido tempo, eu juro que faria diferente, provavelmente num lugar com um ar romântico meio estilo "veneza" porque eu sei que você sempre quis ir pra lá mas eu achei que foi um pouco criativo, levando-se em conta que eu só tive...  
- Kurt. Pare. Rebobine. O quê?  
- Bom... - Ele bateu uma palma, visivelmente nervoso. - Você. Quer. Se. Casar. Comigo?  
- Mas...  
- Obviamente só depois que a papelada do divórcio esteja toda assinada e tal. - Ele adicionou rapidamente. - Bigamia ainda não é permitido. - Soltou uma risadinha nervosa.  
- Mas... - Mercedes não sabia o que falar. - E o Jamie?  
- Eu terminei com ele. Não daria certo. Ele é muito imaturo pra mim. Ficava achando que eu o estava traindo o tempo todo e droga, talvez eu deveria tê-lo traído mesmo... porque aí eu mereceria ouvir toda a gritaria.  
- Kurt, eu...  
- Olha, eu sei que isso é estranho. E eu sei que ninguém em sã consciência iria querer se comprometer pelo resto da vida comigo mas... Eu posso te ajudar, Cedes. Não só emocionalmente mas também financeiramente. Você vai precisar de companhia e a princesinha ali vai precisar ser mimada por alguém.  
- Você aceitaria cuidar de um filho que não é seu?  
- Ela não é minha, mas é sua. E eu prometo amá-la tanto ou até mais do que eu amo você. Porque você sabe, ela é mais bonita. E claro que, hum... se você conhecer outra pessoa, é só me avisar que eu dou o fora imediatamente. Eu entendo perfeitamente. E além do mais...  
- Kurt, branquelo, cale a boca!  
E ele calou.  
Mercedes abriu a boca para responder alguma coisa, qualquer coisa mas nada lhe vinha a mente. Muita informação ao mesmo tempo. Por um minuto ela sentiu-se tentada a aceitar mas...  
- Baby, você sabe que eu te amo, que se houvesse a mínima possibilidade de você virar hétero, eu já tinha te agarrado há muito tempo mas você e eu sabemos que esse não é o caso. Eu realmente aprecio sua proposta, sério, você é lindo. Mas eu não posso aceitar. O que aconteceria com a sua carreira? Você é uma estrela, garoto! Imagina o que iriam pensar e as histórias que iam inventar! - Kurt sorriu ao ouví-la chamá-lo de garoto apesar dele ter 26 anos na cara. - E... e se você conhecer alguém? - Ela segurou a mão dele nas delas. - Um homem maravilhoso e lindo de morrer vai colocar um anel nesse seu dedo. E vai ser um anel de diamantes. Você só tem que esperar.  
- Certo. - Kurt se inclinou e beijou o rosto da amiga. - Mas você não vai se livrar de mim tão facilmente. - Apontou o dedo pra ela, rindo. - Mas você está certa, o que seria dessa criança se ela arranjasse um pai gay? Ou ela acabaria levando rapadinhas na cara todo dia ou ela ia acabar como a Rachel. E nós não podemos tolerar nenhuma das duas alternativas!  
Mercedes riu.  
- Oh, você está certíssimo, como sempre. Mas... ela seria muito sortuda de ter você como pai. Prometa-nos que você vai nos visitar com frequência.  
- Frequência? Vou ver vocês todo dia.  
- Hã?  
- Vocês vão morar comigo. Assim que sair daqui, eu passo na sua casa e começo a recolher as roupas e levar pra lá.  
- Mas...  
- Minha casa é grande, Cedes. Vocês podem ficar no quarto de hóspede. Se você pensa que eu vou te deixar sozinha na sua casa, você está muito enganada! E não, não vou mudar de idéia e também não aceito "não" como resposta!  
Mercedes abriu a boca pra falar mas não conseguiu emitir nenhum som. Ao invés disso abraçou o amigo bem forte e voltou a chorar.  
- Você pode entrar agora, Quinn. - Kurt falou para a porta, que no minuto seguinte se abriu e a loira apareceu.  
- Eu já estava por perto. - Ela riu e foi em direção aos dois com os braços abertos. - Oh, querida... - Mexeu no cabelo da amiga. - Que merda em que estamos, hein? - Abraçou os dois.  
- _It sucks to be you... On avenue Q... It sucks to be you... On Avenue Q"_- Kurt começou a cantar rindo, abraçando ainda mais as duas.  
- _But not when we're together...We're together._- Quinn se juntou a ele, também não conseguindo impedir que seus lábios formassem um longo sorriso e em pouco tempo estavam os três cantando juntos.  
- Nós estamos juntos. - Kurt murmurou pra elas. - PARA SEMPRE! - Engrossou a voz tentando fazer com que ela parecesse de um filme de terror mas sucedendo em fazê-la parecida com a de um vilão de desenho animado. Todos riram.  
XXX  
- Jamie? - Kurt perguntou com o telefone grudado no ouvido. - Sou eu, Kurt. Não, não estou ligando pra implorar por uma segunda chance. Mas pra te contar que vocês estava certo desde o princípio, eu estava te traindo. Sim, sim... E se eu fosse você metia a porrada nele. Aham... Ah, sim, o nome! Ele se chama Mark Shepard.  
Agora Quinn e Mercedes caíram na gargalhada.

FIM  
N/A:Bom... eu sou louca, sorry. E se eu fosse a Mercedes eu bem colocava um anel no dedo dele! Enfim, não me pergunte daonde saiu essa fic porque eu não sei. A música que eles cantam no final é do musical da broadway "Avenue Q" que é lindo  
Espero que gostem.


End file.
